The present invention relates to a polymer composition comprising 60 to 85 parts by weight of a thermoplastic polyurethane A), 15 to 40 parts by weight of a polyolefin B), where the total amount of the thermoplastic polyurethane A) and polyolefin B) is 100 parts by weight. The polymer composition further comprises 1 to 15 parts by weight of a hydrogenated block copolymer C), derived from a vinyl aromatic monomer and a conjugated diene monomer, based on 100 parts by weight of the thermoplastic polyurethane A) and polyolefin B).